


Welcome to the World

by LittleMissNovella



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 09:45:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/LittleMissNovella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to the world of Vampire Diaries...a drabble of all the pairings seen in this fandom. Warning: weird couples, slash, and femslash. You can even request pairings! You have been warned! please r&r!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to the World

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Still don't own TVD.

Drabble 1: Caroline reads fanfiction dealing with Harry and the Giant Squid

Note: slight Karoline  
\---

There are certain hobbies that Caroline likes to do in her alone time. Reading and writing fanfiction is a guilty pleasure she has. She makes sure to at least include 30 minutes to read fanfiction and between 30 to 45 minutes to write short drabbles on her favorite books: Harry Potter and Twilight.

Caroline wants to write about a weird never before pairing that the Harry Potter fandom, to challenge herself. However, she had to make sure no one else wrote about this pairing.

But what is a weird pairing? Maybe Dobby and Harry? It wasn't till she read a private message from I'mtheAlphaMale, a favorite fanfiction writer and friend on fanfiction told her to check out a story called "Harry is in love with a squid." I'mtheAlphaMale, only sent her the link to the story after she send a message to him asking if he ever read any good odd pairings stories.

And while she read "Harry is in love with a squid," Caroline decided certain pairings like Harry and the Giant Squid should never have been written about. And maybe she should not challenge herself by writing such weird stories that are too horrible to think about.

(Oh and Caroline doesn't know that I'mtheAlphaMale has also a account as well).


End file.
